


Home, at last

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: The Adventures of Achilles and Patroclus [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Late night cuddles, M/M, Sex, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus reflects on his relationship with Achilles. Fluffy, sexy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, at last

Ugh, I’m so close. One more block, then a flight of stairs and then down the hallway and then I’m there. I thought as I dragged myself down the sidewalk. My feet were killing me and I smelled like grease and I wanted nothing more than to lay down on the sidewalk and sleep. I checked my phone; it was two forty-five in the morning. I groaned and continued walking, secretly praising the fact that I didn’t have class tomorrow.  
I crossed the street and walked towards the apartment complex. I shared an apartment with Achilles. I wanted to quit this job, the pay sucked and the it was rough and Achilles had told me multiple times that he’s paying for rent, well technically, his father is but nevertheless I don’t need to worry. Stupid prideful me, decided to take this job and pay my half of the rent and my phone bill.<br />  
Achilles I thought smiling to myself. That’s the one thing that was getting through the night. The feeling of sliding into bed next to him and feeling his arms wrapping around me and pressing me close to his warm chest. I wasn’t a vain person because I thought I wasn’t much to look at, despite what Achilles told me. Achilles was gorgeous; he had curly blonde hair with the most beautiful green eyes. Achilles was a big fitness guy; he played soccer with his friends and worked out at the gym.  
Luckily, he wasn’t a meathead, he was muscular but not in a ‘everyday is chest day’ way. Also, he had a bubble butt that looked amazing in the shorts he wore. People called him arrogant, I mean, if I looked like him I’d be talked about like that too. Achilles was a little bit arrogant but he couldn’t help that. He came from a family where he was handed anything and everything he wanted, plus he was amazingly good looking and he had a dick worthy of a porn star.  
Again, I wasn’t vain, but Achilles was hung like a horse. A solid ten inches and it was thick too. The first time I saw him hard I told him that that is in no way going inside of me. So, for a while, I would blow him or we’d just jerk each other off. Eventually, I got myself ready enough for him and it was mind blowing.  
Anyway, as I was saying, Achilles was literally a blessing in my life. My mother died when I was thirteen and I was left with my father who didn’t give a shit about me. He was an infamous ex-politician who, throughout my childhood, left me alone with my mother while he went on TV shows to be interviewed and for a few months he was on a book release tour.  
Achilles lived next door to me and his parents knew how my father was and so during these times, Peleus and Thetis would invite us over and we’d stay with them and I remember Peleus playing the guitar for my mother who would smile and clap. Achilles was two years younger than me and we formed a friendship after he taught me how to swim.  
There was something about him, about us, that felt so right. Like, we fit together so well as if we had done this before. Achilles’ father Peleus took to me like a second son and when my mother died and I showed up at their front door with a black eye and a split lip, I was taken into their home. I haven’t spoken to my father since.  
Peleus paid for my college, he had made billions off of his co-founding of a company that sold software. I had objected and said I could take out loans but he told me firmly yet gently that he will pay for my way. So, here I was. I was in the pre-med program, I wanted to be a doctor. Achilles jokingly said that we could role-play as a doctor and his patient. Achilles was the first person whom I felt extremely loved by. I never doubted a kiss, or his loyalties. He was an amazing boyfriend who made sure I felt loved and I made sure that he did as well.  
We’ve had our problems, he has a very short temper and he sometimes doesn’t think things through. He was arrested when he got into a fistfight with some guy from another soccer team, Agamemnon, I think. He knocked the guy’s teeth out and broke his nose. Granted, he deserved it.

I pressed the ‘up’ button on the elevator and the door opened and I stepped in. I pressed the second floor and the doors shut and I was lifted up and once out I went down the hallway. I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to our apartment.<br />  
I took my work hat off and sighed once I shut the door behind me. The door to our bedroom opened, “ ‘S that you?” Achilles asked. His blond hair messed up from sleep.  
I smiled, “It’s me.” I went to him, stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“You smell like grease.” He commented kissing me back.  
“Thanks.” I went past him and into the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and toed off my socks. I wiggled my toes and unbuttoned my pants and let them fall the floor. Achilles shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around me and lifted my work shirt up and tugged it off. His warm, strong chest pressed against my back.  
“Bedtime.” Eagerly, I climbed into the bed and sighed as the cool blankets touched my skin. Achilles slid in next to him.  
“How was work?” He asked pushing my brown bangs away from my face.  
“Awful.” I said.  
“You could quit.” He offered.  
“I know but I’d feel bad. After all you and your father have done for me, I don’t want to feel like I’m mooching.” I explained.  
“You’re not. I just hate seeing you so worn out.” Achilles explained. He pressed his lips to mine and his breath was warm as his tongue slid into my mouth. My tongue met him and he moaned into my mouth as I grabbed his stiffening cock through his boxers. “Someone’s feeling frisky.” He smiled against my mouth.  
“I’m feeling a little bit more than frisky.” I said kissing his neck. I pushed him so he way laying on his back. “I’ve been thinking about this all night.” I said kissing his lips again and then started kissing down his chest. I licked and sucked on one of his nipples until they were hard.  
I continued my way down and licked his abs. I pulled his boxers down, his cock springing out. I took it into my hand and licked a stripe up his cock, getting a soft moan in return. I wrapped my mouth around the thick head of his cock and slowly sank my mouth down. Achilles moaned and I could taste his precome.  
It had taken me a while to master it but I was able to get Achilles’ whole cock in my mouth. My mouth slid up and down his thick cock, my nose brushing against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. His big hand found the back of my head, with the right suction I had him moaning underneath me. “Fuck.” He groaned as I sank fully down. I slid my mouth back up and took a deep breath.  
“How long has it been since we fucked?” I asked sliding out of my boxers.  
“Too long.” Achilles pulled me to him as I tossed my boxers onto the ground. He pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. Our breath was hot and his hands slid down to my ass and squeezed. “I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.” He groaned. One of his fingers was at my hole.  
“Do it.” I said.  
He rolled over so that he was on top, he reached over and grabbed a condom and some lube from the drawer, “Ready for my cock?” He asked.  
“I always am.” I said jumping slightly at the feeling of the cold lube. He stuck a finger inside of me for good measure, I groaned as he slid in another. He slid the fingers in and out and then added a third. I was used to the stretch but it still burned a bit. He added a fourth and slid them in and out while with one hand he rolled the condom onto his huge cock and lubed it up.  
He lined the head up at my entrance and slowly slid it in, “Fuck.” I moaned letting my head fall back against the pillow.  
“You okay?” He asked, his voice husky.  
“I’m good. I keep forgetting how thick you are.” I said.  
He smiled and winked at me and we both groaned as he slid inside of me. “Jesus, Patty-cakes, you’re so tight.”  
“God, that sounded like something straight out of a porn.” I rolled my eyes as he guffawed and slid in another inch.  
“I can sound porn-y if you want me to.” He offered.  
“I wouldn’t be able to take you seriously.” My voice slightly strained at the stretch. He was about halfway inside of me.  
“Can I try it out?”  
“if you must.”  
Achilles shifted, he slid out of me and back in, I groaned. “You like this big cock?” He asked.  
I laughed, “Oh my God. Achilles, stop.”  
“You like this big cock inside of you?” He said in the cheesiest porn voice possible.  
“Oh yeah.” I gave my best porn star imitation I could.  
“Feel good?” He was fully inside of me.  
“Oh yeah.” I repeated, all thought process was gone. He pulled out fully and then sank back inside of me earning a grunt from both of us. “Jesus, warn a guy.”  
“Sorry, love.” Achilles kissed me, he raised his hips and thrust into me. His thrusts were slow and long each time hitting the same spot that made me arch my back and claw at his back.  
“I thought you were going to fuck me into the mattress.” I challenged.  
A smile came on his face, “You want that?” He asked.  
“Hell yeah.”  
He lifted my hips and he thrust in and out of me again, the thrusts were harder and his grunts were deeper. He was on top on me, his lips crushed mine as he thrust savagely into me. My nails dug into his back as I moaned loudly. “Fuck...Achilles.” Were the only two words I could think of.  
Our moans mixed with the sound of his skin slapping against mine. He thrusts quickened and his breath did as well. He and I were close, I could feel it pooling inside of me. I reached between us and grabbed my cock, he slapped my hand away. “I’ll take care of that.”  
His hand took the place of my own and he began to pump my cock in time with his thrusts, his thrusts began to get uneven and curses spilled from his lips. He thrust quicker and pumped harder. Suddenly, my back arched and a moan so loud escaped my lips, upstairs we heard someone pounding on the floor. Everything was a blur as I felt something warm splash on my chest and then another warm splash that was preceded by grunts from Achilles.  
When everything came into focus, Achilles was wiping the come off my chest and his. We were both sweating and panting. We wiped the sweat off each other and Achilles pulled me onto his lap, and he kissed me. “Feeling better?” He asked.  
“Hell yeah.” I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
He backed up and laid down on his back, I readjusted and laid down next to him. I draped my arm across his chest and put my head on his shoulder. “I love you Patroclus.” His arms wrapped around me, pulling me further onto his chest, right over his heart.  
“I love you too.” His fingers of one of his hands interlaced with mine. “I never thought I’d hear anyone ever say that to me.” I confessed.  
“I’ll say it everyday to you, if that’s what you want.” Achilles said.  
I lifted my head and kissed him, “You’re amazing.  
He kissed me back, “So are you.”  
I put my head back on his chest, “I thought about this all day.”  
“What?”  
“Falling asleep in your big, strong arms. It’s literally one of the best things about my workdays. When I get to come home to you.”  
Achilles kissed the top of my head; “I love holding you at night in my arms.”  
“I feel so safe. I feel so at home.”  
Achilles kissed me again on top of my head, “Welcome home.”  
I snuggled into his chest and we were both asleep in seconds. Welcome home, indeed.


End file.
